Wuhu Island Adventures
by Boostup7
Summary: Follow a group of teenagers as they explore the island and play all the sports from the actual game, Wii Sports Resort. The characters are from the actual game and they are the CPU characters that you'll be following.


_Author's Note_

 _All the characters are the CPU Miis from the game, Wii Sports Resort. Some characters might have different features from their game counterpart but it will be similar to their game character. The story line is somewhat of a Pokemon season and might have to improvise sometimes._

 _More notes to follow_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Episode 1: Woohoo to the Wuhu**

On the ocean was Wuhu Island's famous and elegant boat, The Queen Peach. It was going on it's way to the harbor of Wuhu Island. On the boat were many tourists excited to go to the island. Some were inside having fun inside the boat which had a few games such as table tennis, darts, and billiards. Outside the boat some of them were waiting on the head of the boat to see the island when they get near it. One of them was a thirteen year old kid who was excited not because he is touring the island but staying on the island for a very long time.

This kid's name is Greg. He had tan skin, blue eyes, and light brown medium hair that is going in both directions. Greg was wearing a blue and white stripped t-shirt with tan cargo shorts with navy boat shoes. He only brought his black backpack filled with electronic devices and some clothes from home because his mom already brought the rest of their belongings and furniture. The reason he was traveling solo to the island was he had to finish his last day at his now old school but was a little bummed out that he also has to go to school on the island as well. His mom went ahead on the island because she had to attend to her job their and told Greg about the house they were staying in.

 _I can't wait to see what it is like to live on the island._ Greg said in his mind. _My mom told me that I am going to like their school and will have lots of things to do on the island. I just can't wait!_

The Queen Peach's captain announced that they will arrive on the island in five minutes. A few cheers were heard after that announcement. Greg along with the other tourists saw the island and some tourists started to take pictures with their camera. Greg was just ready to breath the fresh air and he also had a bright smile on his face.

Five minutes later, the ship docked onto the harbor of Wuhu Island. Lots of the natives were waiting for the tourists to exit and greet them with a big welcome. When the tourists exited the ship the natives started to throw confetti and give everyone leis and also a big "ALOHA!"

Greg with hair filled confetti gave a thank you to the people who threw the welcome party and leis. Greg was moving his head all around too see all the buildings in the main town of the island. He saw a building with two bowling pins, a basketball court, and he also looked towards the water to see a couple of people riding jet skis riding around the water. After looking around the town for a little while he now thought of what to do now. He then remembered that his mom told him to go to her house at the hillside cabins. The only problem is... he doesn't know where in the world the cabins are. Greg put a confused face now and question marks appeared around his face.

"Do you need some help?" Someone asked.

The question marks around Greg's face suddenly popped out of existence and he turned around to see a tan skinned girl, with blue eyes, as well as a brunette colored hair in a pony tail who wore a yellow tank top with a black floral kimono over the shirt and jean shorts with olive green Toms on her feet. The girl looked like the same age as Greg and was a few inches smaller than him. She also had a big smile on her face when she asked that question.

"Um... actually yeah." Greg responded. "How did you know I had a question."

"Your face had a confused look and I can feel your vibes" The girl answered back.

"Well anyways, my question is do you know where the Hillside Cabins are?"

"The cabins are in that direction." She answered with a finger pointed in the direction the cabins are.

Once the answer was given Greg started to run in that direction because he didn't want his mom to be waiting.

"THANK YOU!" Greg yelled back and also waved back at her.

The girl waved back with a smile. "Some kid" she giggled to herself.

Greg ran passed through the central part of the town where he saw the big Wishing Fountain and saw lots of colorful flowers. Once out of the town he saw the Hillside Cabins and said to himself "There it is!"

Once Greg got close to the cabins he saw his mom waiting for him in front of their house _(or cabin, whatever you like to call it)._

"Hi *puffing* mom." Greg said who was running out of breath.

"How come you are out of breath?" His mom responded back with a concerning look. Greg's mom normal look is she wears a yellow sleeveless dress that is thigh length with tan platform sandals. Her hair is the same as Greg's but her's is shoulder length hair and she also has blue eyes.

"I didn't want you to wait any longer" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Well you made it, come on in. I think you should start unpacking you stuff."

They both entered the house and once they entered the first they see is the living room with a gray leather couch facing a small sized flat screen TV. Between the TV and couch was a black coffee table. The walls were painted in white but the walls also had Wuhu flower patterns on them. Greg's mom sat down to watch the news on TV while Greg continued to explore the house.

Greg entered the kitchen and dining table with four seats surrounding the circular table. The kitchen had nothing special, just a regular looking kitchen like any house had. Before he the stairs to go to his bedroom he passed by the laundry room which also had nothing special.

After climbing the stairs he saw two doors which was his room and his mom's room. He entered the door that was already opened which was his room. When he entered he gasped because nothing was unpacked and were still in their boxes. Greg grumbled and put his backpack on his bed and was ready to unpack.

After an hour and a half all of his clothes were in his drawer, his knick knacks on his shelf, and his the boxes were emptied and were neatly piled way in a corner of the room.

He looked around his room and was satisfied. The room was nice and organized and he also had a window that is showing the town and the ocean behind it. He was about to fall on his bed until his mother called him downstairs. He groaned but complied to her voice.

Once he went downstairs...

"Yes mo..." Greg couldn't finish his question because he got a paper shoved into his face.

"What is this?" He said with a puzzled look.

"I need you to go to the market and buy me those items." She said with a smile and with her eyes closed.

"Why can't you do it?" He said annoyingly.

"Because I'm going to plant flowers in the front of the house."

"Yeah I'll guess I'll do it."

"Before you go, here is some WuBucks. This is the type of currency they use on this island. You can trade in your old money from home at their bank but not right now though."

"Thanks mom."

Greg didn't want to do it in his mind but he had nothing to do and he can also explore the town a little more. So he accepted his mom's request. He went back upstairs to get his backpack to put the items and he raced down to the front door. His mom was already working in the front yard.

"Don't be late, remember you have school tomorrow!" She yelled because he was already running towards town.

Obviously Greg didn't think this soon because he forgot to ask her where the market is but luckily there was a big red sign that say's "Wuhu Market". Greg gave a slight smirk and walked towards the market.

Wuhu Market

Greg entered through the automated doors and took out the folded paper to see what she wants. The items are listed as followed

\- Milk  
\- Eggs  
\- Apples  
\- Bananas  
\- Oranges  
\- Pancake Mix  
\- Strawberries

 _"This list is long but this seems easy."_ Greg said in his mind.

He grabbed the a market basket and decided to go to the pancake mix first since every other item is grouped together. He walked in the isle with the mix and started to look for the pancake mix. He kept turning his head to each side of the isle to find it but can't find it.

Suddenly, he saw a box about to fall on a person so he screamed, "WATCH OUT!" He leaped and dove to catch the box before hit the person's head. He caught the box and looked at the box. It was the pancake mix but he couldn't take it. Obviously he turned around to give the box to the person but Greg has met this person before. It was the girl from before when he first entered the island.

"Oh, hello there" Greg said with an awkward tone.

"Hi, thanks for saving me." The girl jokingly said with a smile.

"Funny to see you again, here in the market." He said, he also looked on his left to see the whole part of this isle filled with pancake mix from top shelf to bottom shelf. Greg was confused on why she tried to go for the top boxes.

"Urm... why did you try to pick the box from the top instead of the one straight in front of your eyes?"

"Actually I was gonna pick up a box from the lower shelves but the box just fell on its own." The girl answered back. "I think it's time to introduce myself since I've seen you multiple times. My name is Mia." The girl added.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Greg." He winked at her.

"Well Greg what brings you to the market?"

"I need to grab food for my mom including this pancake mix." Greg said while grabbing the mix and dropping it in the basket. "Well I think I'll be getting the other stuff now." Greg was about to walk away but Mia grabbed his arm for a second.

"Can I come with you?" She asked

"Um... sure I don't why not." Greg confusingly said.

Both Greg and Mia were now walking towards the dairy isle. While walking there they had a conversation.

"So, when I saw you all by yourself, are you touring the island by yourself?" Mia questioning him.

"Actually no, I'm living on the island now because my mom transported jobs. Before you ask, her job is being a tennis coach. Someone from the island called her to ask if she wanted to come to Wuhu Island and their first tennis coach since the courts opened a few days ago. Her boss told her this and she didn't want to waste the opportunity. So that's how I ended up here, I couldn't live at my old house alone." Greg explained.

Mia digested this information and in her mind was happy that he was staying here for a very long time. "Nice story." She said.

After Greg picked up the milk and eggs from the dairy isle, they headed towards fruit section before paying.

"So does that mean you have to go to school here?" Mia asked.

"Yeah I guess, my mom told me I have to go to school."

"Well I think you'll like it."

"Really, why is that?" Greg now amused.

"I don't want to tell you, you'll find out tomorrow."

Greg was now interested on what the school was all about. He has a lot of things on his mind now so he decided to ask her questions.

"Wait... so you live on the island as well?!" Greg asked. Mia nodded yes to his question. "Does that mean you go to school here to?" She also nodded yes to that question.

Greg picked out all the fruit and they headed towards the cashier. Greg noticed that she had two items as well and he asked her if he wants to pay for her items. Mia said sure and gave a bright smile and a big thank you to Greg. Mia's skin was now glowing for some odd reason. Maybe she has feelings for him or something else.

They exited the store. "Well, I think I'm going back to my house, my mom doesn't want me to be out long."

"Okay Greg, I'll be seeing you later." Mia said and waved him goodbye.

They parted ways and Greg started to walk back to his house. Greg seemed to like that girl. She seemed nice and her smile was cute as well Greg thinking in his mind while walking the path to his house.

Five minutes later... "I'm home mom!" Greg called out in the house.

His mom came downstairs and saw him unpack the groceries from his backpack.

"Good job Greg!" She commended him. "You must be tired from all that walking."

Greg was feeling a little drowsy, "Yeah I guess you are right." He said while yawning and his eyes about to shut. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night mom."

"Good night, sweetie."

Greg traveled upstairs and crashed onto his bed without changing his into his pajamas. The sky was not even full black and was still sunset. He was very tired from all the traveling he did. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that concludes the first chapter. I sort of rushed the last part because I just wanted to release this as soon as possible. I hope you like it and look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
